Shuffle! Sia and Kaede's chance and New Life Forms
by blacksnake201
Summary: The events with Sia and Kaede after the final episode of Shuffle! where their "accident became something more. While Rin and Asa become more in depth of their relationship, they encounter new life and one of the two almost looses their life. Meanwhile, a new portal opened, showing a new species named the Zanga who are at war with a half-organic and half-mechanical race. Rated M.


Shuffle!

Sia and Kaede's chance and New Life Forms

Episode 1:

Connection and Entangled Engagement

After the long week after Rin chose Asa, everyone was fine with Rin's decision, except for Kaede and Sia. In Sia's living room, Sia was helping Kaede with makeup, still trying to steal Rin's heart once again. Sia had placed lip gloss on Kaede's lips, admiring her handy craft. "So, how do you like it?" Sia asked her friend and rival about her work. "Why do I need makeup? It seems too much." As she said this, Sia was offended but her twin sister, Kikyou, came up. She moved to the orange haired girl's left shoulder. "It makes you look like a beauty has awoken."

Kaede looked over her shoulder to see her red haired goddess friend had moved. "I do?" After she asked, Sia who was the true Sia now pulled her friend up and was bringing her to a mirror. "Come and I'll show you." As she pulled her friend to the bathroom mirror, while walking backwards, she tripped over the round coffee table. Sia fell with Kaede in her hand.

Sia landed on her back, she had her eyes shut in pain. Then came Kaede, who landed on Sia and their lips locked by accident. Her eyes closed as well. As Kaede arched her back and broke the kiss, a thread of saliva came from their kiss. Both opened their eyes and blushed. They had kissed each other. This was very overwhelming to both of them, but they did not move. They stared into the eyes of one-another.

_I…I just kissed a girl!_ Both Kaede and Sia had thought this, but their bodies were frozen in both confusion and shock.

Kaede's body had become very warm. _What is this feeling? This sudden need to…kiss her again and to touch her?_ Kaede's chest was against Sia's and her legs wrapped around Sia's. Was this a new sign for Kaede?

Sia and Kaede blushed deeper. All Sia could think about was the kiss and Kaede's body against hers. _Kaede's body is so warm and so is mine! Why do I want to kiss her again?_ Sia thought before her twin sister replied. _I…we admired her, but I wanted to hold her close and let nothing hurt her, but I had to make you happy with Rin. Now you must hate me._ Before Sia could reply to her twin, Kaede broke the long and eerie silence. "S-Sia…I-I think…" She could not finish, it might make things worse as it was.

Sia's twin took over and she then kissed Kaede, this time, not by accident. Her eyes were closed, and then Kaede's eyes fallowed. The true Sia was in shock in her mind. _Sister! What are you doing?_ Sia's twin replied. _Doing something I want to do and loving someone that I care about._ The true Sia was in shock and her emotions flared, in a kind way.

Kaede kept on kissing Sia. It felt nice and gentle. Then, her eyes opened, as did Sia's. The look in her eyes was not of the Sia she knew, but someone else. She slowly broke the kiss. "Sia?" Kaede asked. "Yes, Kaede?" Sia answered in a tone Kaede had never heard of before, until now. Kaede questioned Sia. "Are you fine with this? Us kissing?" Sia gave a lusting smirk and replied.

"It is fine with me, Kaede." As she answered she kissed Kaede and stroked Kaede's thighs. Kaede slipped a moan from the kiss after her thighs were stroked. Her eyes had shut again. Sia let her hand slide up north of Kaede's body and to her chest. Keade broke the intimacy. "Sia, wait!" As she shouted this, Sia backed off and got off of Kaede. Kaede sat up, looking into her goddess friend's eyes.

"I-I'm not ready." Kaede confessed. Sia, who is controlled by her twin Kikyou, looked at her friend. The gleam in Sia's eyes never faded, yet it drawn Kaede in.

Sia smiled. "I understand." Kaede looked into the red eyes of her goddess friend, feeling relieved and happy about what happened. "Kaede?" Sia asked her friend in a lustful tone. Kaede looked at Sia and was surprised by a kiss and a promise. "Promise you'll keep this as our little secrete for now, love." She had her hand on Kaede's cheek and her smile made Kaede blush. Kaede nodded her head in agreement.

That smile and the feeling of their lips together remained in both of their minds. As Kaede gathered her stuff and while leaving, she turned back at her goddess friend, now her goddess girlfriend. She blushed and whispered four distinct words. "I love you, Sia." With that she left for her house right next door.

After Kaede left, Sia's twin, Kikyou, remained and spoke to herself. "Sister, I'm sorry but I love Kaede and I know I may have hurt you, but it isn't about just you anymore. It's about us; you, Kaede, and I." After that, the true Sia responded to her twin's words. _I know. But I feel the same for her now. _She confessed and placed her hands on her chest. _I know you do what is best for us, and I thank you for it._ With that, Sia smiled and returned to her normal self.

She blushed and walked to her room, happy of what transpired there…

Unaware of what happens next in the sea of stars…

Up in space, near the Earth's moon, a portal opened. Unlike the God's and Devil's portals to their worlds, this gateway led to a planet set a blazed. A world that was once lushes and lively with life, now flames consumed the jungles of the planet. Three alien flesh pods flew through the portal, with one seriously bleeding from the invaders chasing them. Three flesh and metal squid-like ships chased the pods.

The wounded pod was shot and destroyed by a laser, blood went in every direction. The two remaining pods broke rank, breaking the squids from their ranks as well. One of them had an important life form to the species that made these pods. It had to make planet fall to establish a fall back hive.

Within, sacs full of ooze and other nutrients to sustain the creatures within. Multiple creatures were slumbering, awaiting for the pod to crash and the sacs to erupt. A voice echoed in the minds of these animal-like aliens. _Awaken my children, for you are to reach planet fall and need be create a hive. Need be destroy any who seeks to destroy you. Embrace your birthright and go forth and create._ The voice echoed in their awakening minds. Muffled growls and squeals from the subspecies of these creatures leaked through the sacs.

As the pod flew past the moon, it was quick enough to avoid the gravitational pull of the celestial object. For the flesh and metal ship, it was torn apart. As for the other pod, it met its demise that the entire species it was created from would meet the same fate if the last pod did not make. Luckily, the last pod entered the orbit of Earth, making its way to the surface of Earth. The assailants ceased their chase.

In the cockpit of these half-flesh and half-machine space squids, two of each mechanical and organic fused life forms communicated with one-to-another. They ventured after the flesh pod, seeking to continue a present evisceration… and to start a new one of the newly discovered species.

_Now my children, go forth and sire a new hive, your Hive mind needs for our very survival._ The voice of the Hivemind echoed to its brood. _Create me a horde, in order to retake Zyullisk and to save our species… and the lesser ones on Earth._ With that the Hive mind spoke no more to the selected brood. It focused its mind in order to push back the Xeelitros, destroyers of all flesh and abomination of creation. Its brood of the hives marched to fight with several subspecies as siblings born again and again from infinite resources. Hive Mothers encourage the hives and empower them to fight and survive. The Hive Queen and the Hive Sires gathered in the chamber of their Hive Mind.

The Hive Queen spoke in their tongue. (^ Zanga language) ^Hive Mind, is it wise to send few of your children to a world populated by another species? ^ The Hive Sires were split apart; six with the Hive Mind and six with the Hive Queen. ^Yess, why send one of us, the Hive Sires, to E-arth with a small brood on a planet with an inferior species? ^ With that the Hive Mind, bound to his cocoon and the arteries to all the Hives on Zyullisk. ^I chose to send them with Iar, the eldest Hive Sire and an egg of a Hive Mother to birth me a horde. ^

^Why E-arth, Ancient One? ^ The Hive Queen asked with her appearance of a large being, six arms, eight legs, and a shield-like head piece born with in the Queen's head, with larva crawling over her body. The Hive Sires looked to their master. ^Power is there and power is key to growth my dear Queen. The Zanga must grow if need be to create; if need be to destroy; if need be to expand. ^ The Hive Mind spoke of its race.

^I feel the pain of my children as you do, but I am the one hit the most by pain of the dying young ones. ^ It paused. ^ I sent Iar to see if he is still of use. If he dies, we all die as well. If he can create a hive and a brood large enough with a Hive Mother, then the destroyers will be destroyed. ^ With that, the ceiling above them quaked and dust fell with bits of stone. ^We must fight to survive and to prevent the next system to fall to these foul Halflings. ^

With that, the battle raged on above on the surface of Zyullisk. More of the Zanga will fight to the very last one, if it comes to it.

In the night sky, a shooting star was flying above in the stars where Asa and Rin were laying on the grass. Asa, a half-demon with a hint of purple for her eyes and green hair, spoke to Rin in a sweet tone. "A shooting star, Rin, look! What do you wish for?" Rin, a bit of silver fellow with brown eyes teased Asa. "I'm not telling."

Asa groaned, "Come on Rin, you and I are together now, so you can tell me anything, even your wishes." She clutched her hand into his.

Rin looked into her eyes; she brought out the puppy eyes out. _Why do I fall for that?_ He sighed. "I wished for our lives to be rich with our company together." After he said this, Asa blushed and smiled.

Asa moved closer to him and gave him a tender kiss. "That's sweet Rin. You have high hopes about us, don't you?" She did not tease him, but was curious of what he meant by it. Rin looked into her eyes. "It's because I love you with all my heart and I want us to be happy, until our very last minute of our lives." After he said that, Asa's blush deepened. She knew he chose her, because of his own free will and the established feelings for her.

Before Asa could kiss him again, the shooting star was changing course. It was getting awfully close to where Asa and Rin were. The light caught their attention, as they saw the star crashed into the ground, blood from the impact splattered in front of the couple.

They were startled, not knowing what had just crashed in front of them.

Rin stood up and decided to walk to the eerie flesh crater. "Rin, what are you doing?" Asa asked in fear. Rin was in a state of shock and fear, but he gave a steady reply to his girlfriend. "I just want to make sure if it isn't some sort of a prank. Please stay back." Rin said, knowing Asa didn't believe him; neither himself believed it as a joke or a prank. If it was, they were pranked well.

Asa stayed back as her man stepped to the edge, worried some kind of a monster might come out of the mangled flesh. She had no idea she was right.

As Rin looked down into the crater, his eyes wide in horror; some sorts of creatures in strange sacs full of what looked like water to him. These were strange creatures, almost alien. One of the sacs, it seemed it had a dog-like thing with an exoskeleton, horns, steel-sharp claws and fangs, and arms with shards of bone, almost like a spear. Another had a snake or worm-like creature with six arms, like the dog-like thing, and it looked like it could pull itself with it. It also had an exoskeleton, but the head had a long part extruding from the head and a chest ready to burst open. Another had a spider creature, nothing strange about it but it is oddly the height of his knee. Another had a sac full of small worm-like things, nothing as unusual about them, except for the size of his arm they were. Another sac, this was the bizarre one, for it was half-centipede-like, and whatever else it looked like. But what he saw shocked him; it had an eerie and large egg on its coiled back.

"Rin? What do you see?" As Asa asked worriedly, the sacs began to burst. The creatures began to awaken from their expected crash landing. As Rin tried to slowly walk backwards, Asa bumped into him by accident and knocking him into the crater. As he landed, he posed a threat to these aliens and one of the dog-like creatures out of the forty aliens. Before Rin could get up, it brought down its spear like arm down into Rin's shoulder and across his chest. He let out a scream of pain. Before the rest could react, Asa came to his rescue, but another strike splattered blood onto the already blood stained floor and one of them would be in a world of pain.


End file.
